ahora que te has ido
by Salmitha
Summary: Alice me daba palabras de consuelo después del accidente me había quedado en mi habitación como ermitaña sin salir. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de esto… me quede dormida después de tanto llorar en los brazos de Alice


¡Ahora que te has ido!

* * *

El temor de estar sola, es dolor que invade el alma

* * *

-Bella, han pasado ya más de dos meses-

-Déjalo Alice me di por vencido, ya no se que mas hacer para levantarle el ánimo-

-Charlie, tenemos que llevarla al psicólogo o que se yo pero sacarla de aquí-

-Lo sé, me duele ver a mi hija dejándose morir-

-Bella. Por favor reacciona amiga, no puedes culparte toda la vida-

Las voces de Charlie y Alice se escuchaban lejanas, pero sabía bien lo que decían, porque siempre repetían lo mismos cada que ellos dos entraban a la habitación…

Que tenía que salir de ahí… que el psicólogo… que el ánimo… que no tuve la culpa…

Y eso era lo peor la culpa era lo que me estaba matando.

**

Flash Back

-¿La moto?, ¿Te quedaras a dormir?-

Me regalo su sonrisa cómplice

-Tu papa nos matara amor. Siempre que quieres que me quede a dormir salimos en la moto-

-Jake, ¿estás seguro que soy yo la que quiere que te quedes?. Siempre traes la moto cuando te quieres quedar-

-Charlie es mas flexible cuando la traigo, si trajera el rabbit me mandaría a mi casa-

-papa te cuida más que a mí-

Ese día íbamos a ir la fiesta en casa de Tanya la novia de Edward, el mejor amigo de Jake y hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice.

Al llegar a la fiesta estaba totalmente llena. Vimos el volvo de Edward aparcado junto con el porshe de Alice y estacionamos la moto.

La fiesta transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente hasta que escuchamos Edward gritar como loco y vimos botellas volando por doquier.

_-Eres una perra-_

Gritaba Edward saliendo de la casa casi calleándose de borracho

_-Ojala te pudras en el infierno con el pendejo de James-_

Jacob corrió a ayudar a su amigo y yo me quede con Alice viendo la escena…

Minutos después Jake nos hizo señal de acercarnos pero Edward ya no estaba con él.

-Al, tengo que llevar a Ed a su casa esta muy mal-

-¿Qué le paso Jake?- pregunto mi amiga

El dudo en contestar

-Encontró a Tanya teniendo sexo con James en el baño-

-¡Oh por dios!, la matare maldita perra-

-No vale la pena Al, tu hermano nos necesita-

-Jake tiene razón Alice-

-Bien llévate a Bella nos vemos en tu casa-

Ambas asentimos y nos subimos al coche de Alice.

Íbamos detrás de Jake platicando plácidamente.

El chillido de unas llantas frenar segundos por un golpe inmenso me saco de mi platica. Voltee mi mirada y la escena que vi fu atroz.

Un pickup había destrozado el volvo de Edward.

Fin del Flash Black

--

Lo último que recuerdo fueron las luces de la ambulancia y todo se volvió negro…

Negro, igual de negro como todo lo que veía ahora

Mi Sol se extinguió en un solo momento

-Bella es la última vez que te lo pido háblame-

Alice siempre se a caracterizado por ser muy persistente

-Tienes que seguir con tu vida-

-No has perdido nada Alice-

Alice sonrió de la sorpresa

-Claro que si Bella. Te estoy perdiendo a ti y a mi hermano a la vez- se puso triste y negó con la cabeza- Esta casi tan mal como tu

-El no me entendería ni un poco por lo que estoy pasando-

-El también perdió a la persona que creía que era el amor de su vida la misma noche. Aparte de perder a su mejor amigo Bella, creo que si te entiende-

-Ella es una zorra, no compares-

-Es verdad Bella. Entonces quédate aquí sola y vete a la mierda-

Me solté a llorar cuando la vi dijeres a la puerta, pero ella s dio cuenta y corrió a abrazarme…

-Vamos cariño desahógate te hace falta-

-Lo perdí Alice, él era el amor de mi vida. El sol ya no sale para mí la niebla que hay no deja que lo vea. Trato de olvidar Alice, olvidar el pasado y lo presente buscando con desesperación mi muerte-

-Eso nunca Bells, no te dejare morir Jacob no hubiera querido eso para ti-

-Temo estar sola Alice el dolor me invade… jamás se irá-

Alice me daba palabras de consuelo después del accidente me había quedado en mi habitación como ermitaña sin salir. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de esto… me quede dormida después de tanto llorar en los brazos de Alice

Soñé con Jake esa noche en mi sueño no quería despertar jamás…

Abriga mi cuerpo con tu alas

Sacia mi sed con tus besos

Calma mis miedos con tus caricias

Desvanece mis rencores con tus palabras

¡Ángel mío! La luz al final del camino

Llena de energía, libera mi furia

Que escape, que muera en el olvido

* * *

Siento subir esto pero en realidad necesitaba sacar mi frustración de alguna manera… perdí a mi mejor amigo y al amor de mi vida, le arrebataron sus sueños en una milésima de segundo y estaba que me moría por dos meses…

Pero ahora estoy saliendo adelante por amor a él, a mi familia, a mis amigos y sobre todo a mi… porque sé que donde quiera que estés no me quisieras ver así.

LUCAS

Es tan difícil querer olvidarte cuando aun te amo

Es tan difícil vivir si no es contigo

Pero siempre recordare: Placenteras noches, divinos amaneceres, locos sueños y mil de atardeceres vividos…

Me pregunto, ¿alguna vez nos llegaremos a encontrar e otra vida?, espero que si, porque me quedo aun mucho amor por darte… pero ahora la respuesta se quedara suspendida aun así te amare toda la vida…

Siempre tuya

Salma


End file.
